Beso
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: ¿Sherlock no puede ser cariñoso con su hermano? Quizás si que pueda, pero todo empieza porque entendió mal el reto que le propuso John. Holmescest.


**¡Felicidades Momo! En este día tan especial quiero recordarte, tu "yo" sensato, que no te emparanolles con lo de "23". Que lo de Jim Carrey es una película, UNA PELÍCULA. Sin más, agradezco que hayas disfrutado escribiendo esto, oye, que puede no gustarle al resto pero mientras que te guste a ti... **

**¡No te desanimes por eso!**

**(A los demás: disfrutad xD)**

* * *

**Beso**

Sherlock observaba por encima de su periódico como Harry se dedicaba a dar besos y achuchones a John. Esta había dicho hace diez minutos que ya se iba a su casa, pero seguía bromeando con su hermano, tirándole de los mofletes y comenzaba a no entender el porqué de ese comportamiento.

—Creí que no te llevabas bien con Harry —dijo Sherlock molesto cuando se hubieron quedados solos.

—Bueno, a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi hermana —explicó John encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso justifica el hecho de que os deis achuchones o besos?

—Es mi hermana, pese a que tengamos desacuerdos seguirá siendo mi hermana así que no voy a dejar de abrazarla —le respondió John poniendo las manos en las caderas —. Además —le dijo alzando un dedo y señalándole —. Que tú seas incapaz de comportarte así con tu familia no implica que yo también tenga que hacerlo.

—Puedo ser cariñoso con mi familia —dijo Sherlock ofendido —. Solo es que no quiero.

John rió.

—Ya —dijo con ironía —. Jamás serías capaz de ser cariñoso con Mycroft.

Sherlock bajó el periódico y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Es un reto? —preguntó con agresividad.

John se rió divertido.

—Sí —respondió —. Me apuesto lo que quieras que no eres capaz de darle un beso a Mycroft.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo aunque no comentó nada, se levantó y fue a ponerse el abrigo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó John confundido,

—A cumplir mi reto.

—No —dijo John cruzándose de brazos mientras una sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—No me trago que vayas a ir a darle un beso es más, si estás solo probablemente no lo hagas. Yo tengo que estar delante.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Sherlock sin ningún problema.

—No. Avísale. Vaya que nos plantemos allí y no haya nadie.

Sherlock bufó y sacó su teléfono. Diez minutos después le hizo un gesto a John y ambos bajaron las escaleras, cogieron un taxi y se pusieron en marcha. John rió divertido mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra su pierna. Sherlock lo miraba algo molesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

John le miró y le sonrió como si n hubiera roto un plato en la vida.

-¿Yo?—preguntó —. Nada, solo que me resulta muy curioso que vayas a hacerlo. Así como así.

Sherlock pus los ojos en blanco.

—Solo es un contactó de unos segundos con un familiar cerca, es cierto que no hago esto desde los siete años pero no importa. Además, si pensabas que no me tomaría una revancha y no te pediría hacer algo a ti a cambio es que vas muy sobrado —le dijo con tranquilidad.

John bufó.

—Ya me imaginaba que no todo iba a ser color de rosas —murmuró —. ¿Qué has planeado?

—Hasta que no cumpla mi parte no te lo diré John, si no, podrías huir.

—¿A caso es ilegal? —preguntó John asustado.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y bajó del taxi en cuanto este se paró, por lo que a John le tocó pagar la carrera. El médico salió apresuradamente del vehículo cuando le dio el dinero al taxista y entró junto a Sherlock al "Club Diógenes".

Si era sincero nunca le había gustado ese sitio, no tenías ninguna oportunidad de hablar con los demás, ni tan siquiera para pedir que te trajeran azúcar y John era demasiado sociable como para quedarse hras y horas sentado leyendo el periódico o mirando a la pared.

Además, le perturbaba el hecho de que solo fuesen hombres los que estaban en ese club, es como si fuera un club gay para gente mayor.

Cuando llegaron al despacho e Mycroft, Sherlock entró sin llamar y John le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Tan educado como siempre —dijo el mayor de los Holmes que estaba de espaldas a la puerta —. ¿Qué quieres con tanta urgencia? —dijo dejando una carpeta marrón en la mesa.

—John me ha puesto una especie de… Reto —explicó.

—¿Seguís con esas rabietas infantiles? —preguntó aburrido.

—No exactamente, ¿te vas a acercar o no? —preguntó Sherlock quitándose la bufanda y dejándola en la mesa.

El mayor de los Holmes puso los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de rodear la mesa y colocarse frente a su hermano. Suspiró profundamente, echándole el aliento caliente en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó

Sherlock se volvió un segundo hasta John, que estaba en la puerta mirándole divertido, luego volvió a mirar a su hermano, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le besó en los labios. John abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Yo me refería a… —murmuró apenas sin voz.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque no se apartó, abrió un poco los labios y pellizco el de Sherlock. El detective movió su rostro al de su hermano, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El médico tosió en voz alta para separarlos, completamente incómodo.

Sherlock se separó cuando le escuchó, Mycroft gimió de frustración.

—Me refería a las mejillas —concretó John —. Eso ha sido un poco raro.

Mycroft miró a su hermano de arriba abajo y alzó las cejas sorprendido, luego miró a John.

—Largo —le ordenó señalando a la puerta —. Esto ha sido cosa tuya, lárgate, tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

John tragó saliva, sintiendo que había metido a Sherlock en problemas.

—Te espero fuera —susurró antes de salir casi corriendo del despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mycroft cogió a su hermano de las solapas del abrigo y lo empujó contra la mesa para que sus caderas se quedaran apoyadas en el borde.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mycroft presionó la erección de Sherlock con la mano derecha y sonrió al escucharle gemir.

—Esto es un poco inesperado —dijo Sherlock tragando saliva —. No sé que ha pasado.

—Quizás te haya gustado —dijo Mycroft mientras se arrodillaba —. ¿Te ha gustado? —susurró.

—Por lo que veo te ha gustado más a ti —le dijo Sherlock mirándole.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Le movió un poco los boxers y sacó su erección por la pequeña apertura que tenían estos. Sonrió de medio lado. El prepucio tapaba un poco el glande de color rojo con una pequeña gota trasparente justo en la punta.

Sherlock apoyó las manos en la mesa y le miró fijamente, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Esto explica muchas cosas —susurró.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó Mycroft echándole lentamente el prepucio hacia atrás.

—Ah… —gimió Sherlock —. De adolescente… Cuando yo me duchaba y tú me observabas —susurró.

Mycroft pasó la lengua por el glande para limpiarlo y sonrió.

—Así que también te diste cuenta de eso —le dijo en un susurro.

—También sabía qué hacías ruidos raros en tu cuarto y luego llorabas —gimió Sherlock agarrándose a la mesa.

Mycroft tragó saliva antes de introducirse un poco más el miembro de su hermano pequeño en la boca. A Sherlock se le iluminó la cara un segundo y se apartó de un fuerte tirón hacia atrás, Mycroft gimió frustrado.

—Entonces —dijo Sherlock divertido —. Esto es lo que quieres, quieres tirarte a tu hermano pequeño —susurró.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron y sonrió. Lamió el dedo de Sherlock que estaba sobre su erección y luego se relamió los labios. Sherlock bajó la mano izquierda y le cogió por el pelo.

—Veo que lo estás deseando —susurró Sherlock viendo como su hermano se relamía.

Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a engullir la erección de Sherlock y fue cuanto este se dejó hacer. La lengua de Mycroft se movía con rapidz sobre el glande mientras los labios hacían presión entorno al tronco. Sherlock gimió.

—Joder Mycroft… —susurró —. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho es…?

Los labios de Mycroft presionaron el glande con fuerza, enviando una corriente eléctrica a Sherlock por toda su columna. El líquido pre-seminal presionó el paladar de Mycroft haciéndole gemir.

—Me voy… —susurró —. Me voy a correr ya…

Mycroft se sacó el miembro el miembro de Sherlock y miró a su hermano.

—Puedes hacerlo… —dijo pasando la lengua por la hendidura.

Sherlock apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermano y la derecha entorno a su miembro.

—Joder… —susurró mientras movía la mano —. Lo…

Mycroft se relamió esperándole.

—Hazlo… —pidió.

Sherlock alzó una ceja pensando que debería de hacerlo en otro sitio, pero su hermano mayor solo miraba atentamente su miembro esperándolo con ansia, así que movió su mano un par de veces por su miembro y se corrió contra la cara de Mycroft.

El político no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, dejando que los chorros golpearan su barbilla, su mejilla izquierda y un poco la frente, llegando a manchar el pelo. Sherlock suspiró, esa imagen era tan jodidamente sucia que solo le provocaba más placer.

—Uhm… —murmuró Mycroft.

Sherlock arrastró su miembro por la mejilla manchada de Mycroft, y restregó el semen contra sus labios antes de meterla en la boca entreabierta del político para que la limpiara.

Lo siguiente que envolvió a ambos hermanos fue un silencio incómodo. Sherlock se colocó bien los calzoncillos y el pantalón y Mycroft buscó un espejo en el cajón de su mesa para limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo. Tenía una presión rara en el estómago, casi como si fuesen ganas de vomitar.

—Y John creía que no podía ser cariñoso con mi hermano —dijo Sherlock divertido —. Esto es mucho mejor.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Te da igual lo que hemos hecho? —preguntó.

Sherlock ensanchó su sonrisa, se acercó a él y le besó con ansia.

—Si John puede llevarse bien con su hermana, yo también puedo llevarme bien con mi hermano —le dijo en separándose un poco.

Mycroft rió nervioso.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacerlo… Ven a buscarme, seguro que será genial —le dijo antes de irse.

John le esperaba en la calle, moviéndose nervioso de lado a lado.

—¿Cómo ha acabado el asunto? —preguntó alarmado.

—Discutiendo, como siempre —respondió Sherlock molesto mientras se metían en un taxi.

—Entonces, ¿jamás serás cariñoso con tu hermano?

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreír.

—Jamás.


End file.
